


Meeting Azriel and Cassian

by Ourbooksuniverse



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel/Cassian/Rhysand (aCoTaR) - Freeform, Dork of Darkness, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, POV Azriel (ACoTaR), POV Cassian (ACoTaR), POV Feyre Archeron, The Court of Nightmares (ACoTaR), acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: What if Azriel and Cassian had decided to go say hi to Feyre during her second week at the Hewn City. Set during chapter 11 of ACOMAF.





	Meeting Azriel and Cassian

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @howtotameyourillyrian for proofreading and giving me feedback and just for being an amazing person!!!

Feyre POV:

Feyre hadn’t seen Rhysand all week, neither had she seen Morrigan. What was fine by her, she didn’t feel like having people around anyways. She had taken to reading in one of the little lounges overlooking the mountains, and had almost finished her first book when she heard something. No, not something, but someone; multiple someones it seemed. And they were coming her way.

“I’m never helping Rhys pick out his clothes again,” murmured a male - his voice like shadows given form, dark and smooth.

“Me neither,” said a second deep male voice. “Isn’t that Nuala and Cerridwen’s job?! How the hell should I know what color he should wear, I wear armor most of the time, not fancy suits,” the male continued.

Feyre felt utterly confused. Were these people seriously talking about Rhysand and his clothes?  

“Did you know he gave a hour long speech yesterday about how onyx and jet black are two completely different shades of black?” the first male asked the second. Then he went on in a high whiny voice imitating Rhysand. “No Azriel, this one is totally different from that one. Don’t you see that? No I don’t see the difference between two identical black suits Rhys!” it was clear that the male was smiling when he talked about his High Lord.

“No!” the second male laughed and Feyre couldn’t help but snort in amusement at the ridiculous story. But that amusement faded quickly she had been to distracted by the story to notice how close the two males where to her little lounge. But now they were in front of her: both of them were tall, their wings tucked in tight to powerful muscled bodies covered in plated, dark leather that reminded her of the worn scales of some serpente beast. Identical long swords were each strapped down the column of their spines - the blades beautiful in their simplicity. Like their High Lord, the males - warriors- were dark-haired, tan-skinned. But unlike Rhysand, their eyes were hazel and fixed on her.

 

Azriel POV:

The shadows that always accompanied him had told him she had heard every word of their little story.  They had also told him she found it funny.  It seemed like their plan was working. The plan to go say hi to the girl they had heard so much about. Cassian and he had come up with it last week when they “accidentally” overheard Rhys and Mor arguing about Feyre, how he was sure that Feyre hated him, how she only saw him as the High Lord of Nightmares, as a villain. So the two of them had decided that they should show Feyre that Rhys is the High Lord of Dreams. They also decided to make Rhys seem like the Dork of Darkness he truly is.

Now, standing in front of the girl, something in his heart broke. She was so skinny, like grief was eating her alive, the dark circles under her eyes stark against her pale skin. Gods, had the girl slept at all after what happened after UTM? Why was no one at the Spring Court helping her? Azriel decided then and there that he would sent spies to Spring, even in Rhysand had told him not to. He realized he was staring at the girl, and tried to come up with something to say. Lucky for him - or not - Cassian was now talking to her.

 

Cassian POV:

Now that Cassian saw the girl Rhys and Mor had been talking about, saw that she looked more dead than alive. He decided that Spring Court was a court of numbered days. And after he was done ripping that court into small pieces, he was going to talk to Rhys. Hell, he was going to kick his ass across Velaris for not getting the girl out of the Spring Court months ago. Why the hell was Rhys sending her back to that shit eating horrible excuse of a High Lord. Cassian noticed that Azriel had gone rigid next to him. Shit they had to say something. So he opened his mouth and started talking.

“Hello, you must be Feyre” Cassian purred at the female in front of him.

In a quiet but surprisingly demanding voice she said, “Hello, who are you?”

“This is Azriel,” Cassian said his hand clapping Azriel’s back, “the lack of emotion on his face is because smiling gives you wrinkles, so his resting bitch face is to keep him pretty,” Cassian said, introducing his brother, who’s “pretty” face was currently wrinkled, but not because he was smiling. No, his brother was giving him a look that told him he should check his next meal for laxatives and his clothes for itching powder.

“And this is Cassian,” Azriel said with a wicked smile on his face “And he is the reason they have to put instructions on shampoo bottles.”

“Well that’s just mean.” Cassian said grinning.

“You bring out the best insults in me” Azriel responded eyes full of happiness and love for his brother. They both turned to look at Feyre, who was looking at them with her mouth hanging slightly open.

“And why are you here?” she asked them.

“We were looking for Rhysand.” Azriel lied. They both knew Rhys was currently somewhere in the library in Velaris. They had tried to go talk to him earlier this morning, but the bastard was hiding from them. Something he had been doing often this last couple of months since he returned from UTM. Whenever one of them had tried to find him - and the few times they had found him - it had taken them 4 or 5 hours to do it. The only time Cassian had actually found Rhys in the library was when he was almost being eaten alive by the monster that lived in the lowest levels of the library AGAIN!

“Have you seen him? He is about this high” Cassian went on, holding his hand in the air indicating Rhys’s hight. Ooh they would be in trouble if Rhys found out about what they where doing. But his brother needed all the help he could get with this female and who were they to not help their brother? So he continued, “he is smart and funny, but sometimes he can be a bit cranky,” Cassian said as Azriel rolled his eyes, trying his best not to laugh.

“I know who he is and he is not here. He hasn’t been here all week” Feyre said.

“Oh well then, would you like some company?” Cassian said, trying to look as friendly and non.threatening as possible, so they wouldn’t spook the girl more than they already had.

“Eum” she stammered, cleary doubting their mental stability.

“What are you reading?” he ask her quickly, lest she decided that they were indeed crazy.

 

 Feyre POV:

The winged males in front of her seemed to be nervous, like they were scared she would sent them away.  They also seemed crazy, funny, yet bat shit crazy. Maybe they were trying to intimidate her into keeping her mouth closed about what they said about their High Lord earlier? Although it might be the weirdest intimidation she’d ever seen. Maybe it was a way to get her to lower her guard so they could hurt her? Then again, Rhysand had assured her that she was safe, that no one would harm her. Feyre suddenly realized, she hadn’t given them an answer and looked up at them. They were looking at her with something like hope in their eyes. So, hesitantly, she showed them the book she was reading.

The pretty one, Azriel, smiled when she showed it to them. “I read that one” he said.

“Me too,” Cassian said. “What do you think of the main character?”

Did they really just asked her her opinion about the book? “I like her,” Feyre answered nervously. Which appeared to be the right answer if the look on their faces was any indication.

 

 Cassian POV:

This was not going well, Cassian though, Feyre looked uncomfortable, but her eyes lit up for just a second when she answered his question. So he decided that if they were going to get in trouble with Rhys for talking to Feyre, he was going to make it worth the trouble they would get. Azriel seemed to think the same thing. So he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her.  

“Where are you in the book? So we don’t spoil anything for you,” he asked.

“I only have two more chapters left,” Feyre answered in a small voice.

“What do you think of the love interest?” Azriel asked.

“I like her, she seems a good match for her,” Feyre said, this time her voice was a little steadier.

Cassian nodded enthusiastically. “ I love their relationship, love how they didn’t force her to be with the hyper masculine privileged male. Like it is so obvious she’s gay.”

Azriel smiles softly “ I agree with Cassian.”

 

Feyre POV:

The three of them talked about the book for a long time. At some point, Cassian disappeared for a couple of minutes, only to show up again with cookies and milk.

“Here have a cookie, I stole them from Mor’s room, so they are probably expensive and stolen from Rhys,” Cassian said chipper as he handed her and Azriel one.

Hesitantly, Feyre took one of the cookies and the glass of milk he offered her. She took a little bite and moaned when she tasted what had to be the best cookies in the whole damn world. The two males, now both with a cookie in their hands, were smiling at her.  Feyre wondered how these males, who were now talking about how cute the puppies were, were the same males Lucien and Tamlin had told her were horrible. They seemed nice. Not once did they ask her about the Spring Court or what happened UTM.

She hadn’t realized she was staring at them until Azriel asked her another question.  

“How are you enjoying your stay here?” he asked, the shadows that seemed part of him curling around his ear.

“I kind of like it here” she told him honestly.

A kind smile spread on his lips, which turn into a full smile when Cassian asked her how big of a pain in the ass Rhysand was being.

Something in her heart felt lighter now after the hours she’d spent talking to Cassian and Azriel, so she told them about the shoe she threw at Rhys the first day she was here. Which - to her delight - made Cassian fall of his chair as he laughed.

 

 Azriel POV:

They had been talking to Feyre for the most of the afternoon, carefully avoiding certain topics. Azriel had to admit, she was smart and had some interesting insights on the characters in the book. He understood now why Rhysand liked her; she would fit in with their little family perfectly. If only she didn’t have to go back to Spring. He was about to ask her, if she wanted to read the next book in the series, when he felt Rhysand’s presence. The look on Cassian’s face told him, he had noticed it too. Feyre seemed the only one who didn’t know who now came their way. They needed to get out! Cassian stood up and Feyre looked confused at the sudden change.

“It seems like we have to go,” he said to Feyre, who still didn’t seem to notice Rhysand making his way to them.

“It was nice meeting you.” Cassian blurted out.

“It was really nice meeting you” Azriel agreed.

“We should talk again, once you finish the book.” Cassian said, nervously looking around.

“Goodbye Feyre” Azriel said, grabbing Cassian’s arm and starting to drag him in away from Feyre.

“Bye Feyre,” Cassian said with a wink, stumbling after Azriel.

They just rounded the corner when they heard Rhys’s purr “Hello Feyre darling”. It seemed that they had gotten away with it, but they were wrong. Because not moments later, they heard Rhys’s angry voice in their mind “You idiots are in trouble!” It was quiet for a few moments before Rhys’s voice sounded in their minds again, softer this time. “Thank you for keeping her company.”


End file.
